


The Chocobo Ride

by Justanopalstone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloud is a dork, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Maybe part of a series, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanopalstone/pseuds/Justanopalstone
Summary: Tifa rides Cloud in her cowgirl outfit.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	The Chocobo Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take the title too seriously - it was inspired by various memes and artworks on twitter (Cloud's hair resembling a Chocobo and all). Besides, Cloud told me to write this LMFAO. On a more serious note, this is purely self-indulgent and I want to dedicate this to the Cloti fam on twitter who keeps feeding me everyday with their awesome fanfics, artworks, threads, edits, memes, and analysis. Also, this is my first fanfic so constructive criticisms are welcomed :) 
> 
> Finally,  
> I would like to thank Calytrix for being my beta and editor; she's literally the best. She helped me through every process. Caly, thank you for everything!!!!

Country instrumentals can be heard emanating from the bar as Cloud parks Fenrir in the garage - after finishing the day’s deliveries. The distinct acoustic guitar sound reminds Cloud of the Townsquare back in Nibelheim and how they’d have different bands perform during certain seasonal festivals. Making his way through the garage and into the business quarter, he hears Tifa and Yuffie’s light chattering as they discuss their plans for later that night. Rounding the corner, Cloud spies Tifa and Yuffie at the back counter, prepping ingredients for the evening’s opening.

“Cloud! You’re back already.” Tifa greets him with a smile, as Yuffie enthusiastically chirps a ‘hello’ to him - to which he nods an acknowledgement to, but drowns out the rest of her sentence the moment Tifa walks over to greet him with a kiss to his cheek. Quickly returning her kiss, with a shy kiss of his own, he finally has the chance to _really_ take in her outfit and almost has a cardiac arrest. Tifa is wearing an outfit akin to the one she wore when she was his tour guide in Nibelheim; a short chestnut leather skirt stopping mid-thigh, paired with a white tank top displaying a decent amount of cleavage, but still leaving room for the imagination, and a matching vest. Cloud has a hard time focusing on what she's saying, as his eyes drink in the rest of her outfit - alternating between the sight of her midriff and her chest. The outfit that Tifa had adorned brings forth memories he wants to forever repress, because it reminds him of the catastrophe and pain, but it also brings forth other less painful memories and hidden desires. Desires and fantasies that are _now_ shooting to his groin and starting a flow of blood to his nether regions. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“So, how does that sound?” Tifa looks at him expectantly.

“... Uhhhh … yeah … good?” he mutters, trying not to stare at her more than necessary.

“What’s wrong, Cloud? Do you want to eat first?” she continues, with a slightly concerned look on her face.

“Uh. Nothing! I’ll just go shower and then eat.” he quickly replies before making a dash to the stairs. Hoping the tent rising in his pants isn't visible to the patrons, who are starting to filter in.

Once in their bedroom with the door closed, Cloud grunts out a sigh of relief as he looks at the tent in his fucking pants. _Now what?_ He contemplates. Should he go shower and try to calm himself … or jerk off? Questions that need answers soon because his pants are becoming unbreathable. Images of garnet coloured eyes, full kissable lips, raven coloured tresses, and long lean legs flash through his mind as he reaches for his belt. _Tifa in a cowgirl outfit. Long lean legs. Her ample chest in that vest. Gaia._ His hands unfasten his belt at a more fervent pace.

A knock at the door startles him as his belt finally becomes undone. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Cloud? I’m coming in.” Tifa says a few seconds later. Panicking he rapidly pulls up his loose pants, sans belt, turns his back towards the door, and faces the window. _Thank Shiva, the blinds are drawn._ He surmises, just as Tifa closes the door. Trying to keep his pants from falling off, Cloud makes a noise of acknowledgement at her silent presence behind him.

“Cloud…” she starts, “Did something happen? It seems like you’re avoiding me.”

“T-t-that’s not it! I ...uh… just have something to take care of,” he stammers out - glancing at her over his shoulders and meeting pools of concerned garnet looking back at him.

“Oh. Okay...you’re not hurt anywhere?” Tifa inquires as she walks up to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Y-y-yeah! No injuries, I’m fine. Don’t worry!” Cloud sputters rapidly looking away from her. The sensation of her hand on his shoulder is NOT helping with his boner situation at all. Instead, the warmth of her fingers shoot another pulse to his groin - this time more urgent and intense. Before Cloud could fix his pants further, Tifa turns him around to face her and Cloud feels his soul disintegrate.

“Okay, then look at me.” Tifa presses as her eyes trace his entire form for any sign of injuries; eventually, landing on the pitched tent.

“Oh. Uh. Um... I see…” she slowly mumbles, eyes widening, and cheeks turning pink.

“Sorry, Tifa. I- uh, was going to take care of this quickly. It’s just you in that outfit. Fuck, _Tifa_.” Cloud pleads.

“H-hey no need for apologies, Cloud. M-m-maybe I can help you?” Tifa stutters out shyly looking at the ground; her cheeks now the colour of tomatoes.

Gulping, Cloud takes a hold of her chin, tipping it up so that he can look into her eyes - seeking confirmation. _Hell, this was really happening_. Before he loses his nerve, he quickly captures her lips in one swift motion. Tifa’s lips are soft and warm against his own. She tastes like vanilla and _home_. Without jeopardizing their slow tongue waltz, he walks them over to the bed till Tifa’s legs hit the edge. To further deepen the kiss he angles her face slightly with one hand while his other hand holds her tiny waist against him. He explores the canvas of her mouth - alternating between biting her bottom lip and battling her tongue for dominance. Cloud kisses her like a starving man who hadn’t eaten for several days and is finally offered food.

Feeling Tifa’s hand on his cock, he lets out a low grunt as she starts stroking him gently back and forth. Precum starts dampening his boxer and he's having a hard time trying not to explode right then and there from Tifa's heavenly caress. He isn’t going to last long. Breaking apart for some much needed air, Cloud dazedly looks at Tifa, before grabbing her hand to stop the ministration, causing Tifa to look up at him in surprise.

“Tifa, your hand feels _so damn good_ , but I don’t think I can last long today and I want to be inside you when I come.” he timidly explains.

“Okay,” Tifa agrees breathily. “Maybe Marle will finally get a grandkitt - I mean, a grandkid this time,” she says jokingly, pulling him in for another heated kiss, as her hands tangle with his hair. Cloud’s hand moves from her waist to her ass, squeezing with one hand while the other roams - trying to find a zipper. Half-way through undoing her zipper, it gets stuck. Not wanting to break away from their duel of tongues, Cloud hastily tears the zipper apart in frustration and horniness. Breaking the zipper and tearing the skirt in the process. _Zippers be damned. He’ll just buy her a new outfit_. Regardless, Tifa didn’t seem to mind.

“Yuffie is going to _kill me_. It was her idea to wear these outfits together for Halloween.” she mumbles into his mouth, smiling. Discarding the rest of their clothes, except for Tifa’s top and both their underwear, Cloud pushes her onto the bed. He hovers over her for a minute to admire her form, before dipping his head between the junction of her neck and jaw - nipping and sucking gently. Tifa’s grip on his hair begins to tighten which usually means she's getting turned on. Cloud begins lifting her top as he’s kissing down the rest of her body, then dipping one hand underneath her bra and rubbing a pert nipple, gently back and forth. Tifa lets out a small whimper as her nipples become pebble-like. Smiling at the fact, Cloud pushes her bra aside, freeing her breasts; he takes one nipple into his mouth and starts gently suckling and licking, while his other hand massages and tweaks the other side. 

“Mhm, Cloud ...” Tifa hisses, tugging the hair at his nape, disrupting his insistent sucking and fondling of her breasts - pulling him up for a messy kiss. As their tongues waltz and tangle around one another, Cloud’s hand trails down the length of her body till he reaches the apex of her thighs; his fingers tantalizing at the entrance of her sex. Pushing aside her underwear, he begins softly rubbing her outer folds for a few minutes, then teases her clit, before slowly plunging a finger in. _Fuck_ , _she’s getting really wet_. With a little yelp, Tifa’s hands move from his hair to his shoulder and back gripping tightly, as he adds in another finger - steadily, pushing in and out. _He’ll probably have little crescent moons and red stripes all over his back the next day,_ he thinks. 

His boxer are becoming unbearably tight, seeing Tifa helplessly writhe underneath him. Even with Tifa’s help, it takes him too long to remove the obstructive garment with just one hand. Eager. He is _too_ fucking eager and it's making him clumsy. _Whatever_. At least it makes Tifa laugh. Finally, freed from the damn boxer, Cloud lets out a small huff of relief as Tifa leans forward reaching for his erection once again. Slowly, she begins coating his entire length with his own pre-cum, then firmly pumps back and forth while he continues to pleasure her with his fingers. 

“S-shit, Cloud!” Tifa cries out when his fingers hit a certain spongy area causing her to loosen her hold on his penis. “I- please... I want _you_ inside me _now_.” 

Hearing her desperation and seeing the want and yearning in her eyes, Cloud immediately nods, slipping his fingers out of her entrance. “Okay, Tifa - I want to be inside you too, but I want you on top.”

Tifa’s eyes widen in surprise, but she instantly nods in agreement - switching positions with him. Tifa grabs at his cock to position it at her entrance then slowly sinks down: whining his name as his dick begins to disappear inside her. Once fully sheathed, Cloud fights the urge to thrust up - instead, he uses both hands to grip her thighs, moaning out her name. Today, he wants to be at her mercy; he wants her to ride him to her own fucking rhythm.

“C-cloud-,” Tifa whimpers as she places both hands on his lower abdomen to better angle herself, before sliding up and then down again. Finding a rhythm she enjoys, she intertwines her hand with his as her pace becomes more intense and insistent - searching for that euphoria. _Heaven._ He muses. _He must’ve died and gone to heaven, because Tifa is riding him in her cowgirl outfit - all disheveled and breasts bouncing freely._

“F-fuck, Tifa… I’m so close..” he manages to croak out, thrusting in sync to her. 

“M-me too,” Tifa mewls back as she slides down onto him with more force. “Come for me, _Cloud.”_ she whines out before spasming, as her walls milk his cock. Seeing her unravel on top of him _destroys_ him and he comes - releasing his seed inside of her. Cloud begins rubbing Tifa’s back, as they both ride out their high. _Perhaps, they’ve just granted Marle’s wish today._ Cloud can't help but think.

Carefully, Tifa climbs off Cloud and starts wiping down the mess along her thigh with their loosened bed sheets. Cloud makes a start to their drawer to grab her a towel, but is stopped by Tifa. “It’s okay, we’ll just do laundry tomorrow.” she grins. Smiling at her explanation, he joins her clean up mission.

“Cloud?” Tifa mumbles into his chest as he slowly strokes her hair: having both decided to relax in bed for a few minutes, after the clean-up. 

“Yeah?” 

“I didn’t know you had a thing for cowgirl attire.” Tifa continues, burrowing her face deeper into his chest.

“Uh - I ... I don’t.” he retorts, cheeks ablaze. 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Tifa sniggers; now drawing patterns along his sternum.

“I only like _you_ in them.” he mumbles into her temple. 

“I see. Is that why you took my underwear back in Nibelheim?” Tifa chortles.

“N-no. Actually, I thought it was your handkerchief and quickly put it in my pocket when I thought your dad was coming." Cloud recalls - remembering how scared he was of Brian Lockhart catching him in Tifa’s room. “It was stupid. But... I just wanted a keepsake to feel close to you.” he softly mutters, averting his eyes.

“Oh, Cloud … I-” Tifa exhales, bringing his face towards her. Cloud sees a hint of sadness in her eyes, before she captures his lips in a _very_ demonstrative kiss. _Ah, shit._

“H-hey, Tifa?” he mumbles into her mouth. 

“Mm?” Tifa halts to look at him.

“Let’s _really_ soil the sheets this time.” 

* * *

* * *

“Did Cloud drown in the bathtub or something? I can’t believe you left me for almost 2 hours to deal with the rush hour, ALONE!” Yuffie huffs, shooting daggers at both Tifa and Cloud, who'd just come down the stairs. 

“Sorry, Yuffie. I was ... uh, doin- I mean, helping with something.” Tifa falters, apologetically looking down, ears turning red.

“Yeah, sorry! I needed Tifa’s help with something.” Cloud hurriedly replies, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh, _really_ now?! There had better be a good explanation for this.” Yuffie mutters, crossing her arms, glaring at them both.

“How about I let you take Fenrir out for a day?” Cloud offers, hoping that it would appease the little ninja. _Sorry, Fenrir. I’ll make it up to you._

“Are you serious?!! Wow. Okay!” Yuffie quickly accepts, before walking away to greet the new patrons walking in.

“Is that really okay, Cloud?” Tifa looks up at him with worry before continuing, “I know how you feel about people touching Fenrir.”

Leaning down to kiss her temple he replies, “It’s fine. It’s only for a day. Besides, didn’t you say the Western theme was her idea for Halloween, along with the outfits?” Moving closer to her ear he whispers, “I’ll even throw in a few materia for her - for getting you in that outfit.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Why I chose to write a smut as my first fanfic, I will never understand (probably a side effect of shipping cloti tbh). So, sorry if the smut is weird. It's so hard to make it flow and not be cringe and I'm embarrassed AF during the process. I might just stick to fluff in the future. Kudos to all you writers esp. smut writers ilysm <3
> 
> I'm also on twitter :) @just_Opal6


End file.
